


I'll save it for you in my heart

by leigh57



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh57/pseuds/leigh57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another quick blip I wrote for a prompt over on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll save it for you in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Cyndi Lauper's "Water's Edge."

At first she hardly speaks, even when they’re alone.

Finnick keeps the war inside, caught between his desire to hear her voice (so palpable he can squish it between his fingers and play with it when he wakes up in the middle of the night to listen to her breathe) and the determination that _no one_ will push her to do anything, ever again.

Besides, she communicates in other ways.

Letting him sort the tangles in her long dark hair, section by section. (He holds the hair above each knot firmly before he pulls; there’s already been enough pain for a hundred lifetimes and he’s not going to make more.)

Eating the food he pretends not to want. (His mind _doesn’t_ want it. He wishes his body were as easy to convince.)

Touching him always, no matter what they’re doing, a hand on his knee under the table or an ankle looped under his in the dark.

Finally one night, her words surprise him in the grey quiet.

“Do you remember that story you told me when we first met?” She swallows like it takes effort to remember how to do do this; he holds his breath. “The one with the giant fish and the guy who would only wear striped shirts?”

He’s so happy he’s shaky inside, but he steadies all of it into submission and says, very solemnly, “That is a completely true story.”

She giggles against the pillow. “I don’t _think_ so.” His heart throbs out joy until he’s lightheaded. “But will you tell me again? Maybe you can convince me this time.”

“Maybe?” He pretends to scoff, high on hope. “It’s not even a question.”

And he fills the silence with his own words, all the while waiting for the moment when the damn story is finished, just so it will be _her_ turn to talk.


End file.
